La rosa mas hermosa
by Baby doll 00
Summary: Dicen que existen otros mundos apartes de este, algunos aseguran que son capaces de percibir otros mundos y otros aseguran ser capaces de crear ventanas o portales a otras dimensiones… Siempre he querido saber qué tipo de criaturas habitan en otras dimensiones, si serán extraterrestres o seres mitológicos, o quizás ángeles y demonios.


Capitulo 1: ¿Dónde Estamos?

_Dicen que existen otros mundos apartes de este, algunos aseguran que son capaces de percibir otros mundos y otros aseguran ser capaces de crear ventanas o portales a otras dimensiones… Siempre he querido saber qué tipo de criaturas habitan en otras dimensiones, si serán extraterrestres o seres mitológicos, o quizás ángeles y demonios._

_He crecido en una familia de brujas de poderes limitados pues en nuestro mundo, el humano, la balanza del equilibro censura parte de nuestra magia para limitarnos y prevenir el caos. Soy una soñadora que espera ansiosa el día de alcanzar el lugar de donde provengo._

_H oído rumores acerca de que la muralla o fuerza que separaba nuestros mundos de los otros ha sido rota, se comenta que extrañas criaturas atraviesan hacia nuestra realidad. Muy pocos saben que el humano tiene la capacidad de crear puerta a otras dimensiones, en un mundo de escépticos estamos expuesto a la muerte._

_La noche es nuestra gran confidente, solo ella sabe que males nos asechan. Sin tan solo pudiera liberar el sello que me limita podría encontrar la manera de separar nuevamente los mundos pero un parte de mi solo desea ser alcanzada por mi verdadera realidad._

_Siento que está cerca, el viento me ha contado que ha venido a buscarnos. El es un cazador de almas que son capaces de crear una energía superior, esas almas prisioneras de un cuerpo mortales son conocidas como los ángeles de la orden celestial. Estos ángeles son diversas criaturas o seres que entregan su fuerza a la voluntad de Dios y luchan en su nombre para mantener la paz._

_No existe una realidad donde el bien triunfe sobre el mal. El deber de la orden celestial es mantener el equilibro, que el bien y el mal sean uno. Estés es el mundo de los mortales un lugar donde hay espacio para el error y el odio, eres libres de elegir qué hacer con tu vida pero ten cuidado de donde pisas._

_Si algún día vez nevar en verano, eres capaz de ver muerto o percibir otras presencias malignas, si vez que las sombras te siguen, si tienes la impresión de que las cosas se mueven por voluntad propia constantemente… Sabrás que la orden te ha marcado para que uses tus poderes en su nombre y luches por el equilibro._

_Los ángeles de la orden no imparten justicia ni extinguen el mal, ellos solo marcan el límite entre lo permitido y lo negado._

_Nuestra realidad es tal y como la vez por nuestra elección, nuestras palabras le dan forma al verdadero mal._

_Ten cuidado, ellos están cerca. Si tu se lo permites ellos entraran en tu casa, en tu vida. Ya no existe el límite pues nosotros lo eliminamos a causa de nuestra ignorancia._

El día estaba nublado y las primeras gotas comenzaban a caer. El viento corría con fuerza, casi como un depredador atacando a su presa. La gente corría en busca de refugios y otros se apuraban por llegar rápido a casa antes de que se desatara la feroz tormenta.

Pero lamentablemente un grupo de chicas no tenía la opción de regresar a sus casas. El sonido de las pisadas impactando sobre el suelo hacían eco en las bacías calles.

-Maldición, solo nosotras podemos tener esta suerte- bufa molesta una castaña.

-Que alentadora eres Micol- dijo una rubia con un tono de voz sarcástico mientras rodaba los ojos.

Micol Arias 19 años. Estudiante de abogacía, trabaja como mesera en un bar familiar. Mide 1.67, tiene el cabello de un castaño cobrizo lacio en las raíces ondulado en las puntas hasta la mitad de la espalda, tez blanca como la nieve, sus ojos almendrados eran de un color gris muy particular, cintura estrecha, busto pequeño pero aun así llamativo, largas piernas bien torneadas, caderas anchas con un gran trasero. Llevaba puesto un vestido camisero de jean manga tres cuartos, unos borsegos color chocolate, un cardigán blanco y un bolso grande color chocolate. Levaba su pelo recogido en una coleta de costado.

-Déjame expresarme Corina- dijo Micol con una sonrisa torcida.

Corina Santillán 20 años. Estudiante de abogacía, trabaja como cajera en un supermercado. Mide 1.60, tiene el cabello de un rubio ceniza lacio hasta los hombros, su tez es de un color durazno pálido, sus ojos grandes y redondos de color café, cintura estrecha, busto grande, piernas trabajadas, caderas pequeñas y trasero pequeño. Llevaba puesto un jean azul oscuro entallado, una camisa rosa pálida, unos zapatos estiletes negros con taco medio y un bolso negro. Su cabello estaba adornado con una bicha rosa que hacia juego con su camisa.

-Cállense y corran no quiero que el maquillaje se me corra- dijo una chica de cabellos negros.

-Cállate tu Laila- dijeron las dos chicas en un tono burlón.

Laila Ávila 20 años. Trabaja de promotora de boliches. Mide 1.60, tiene el cabello negó lacio hasta las caderas, de tez morena, sus ojos grande de un color azul zafiro, cintura marcada, busto excesivamente grande, caderas anchas y trasero grande. Llevaba puesto un short rojo, una camisa blanca atada bajo su busto y unas zapatillas negras. Su cabello lo llevaba atado en una trenza cosida.

-La próxima vez me vengo sola- se quejo Corina.

-La próxima vez no nos llames diciendo que te aburre hacer los trámites sola- dijo Micol molesta, en su voz ya se oía el cansancio.

-Tú eres la que me sigue- dijo Corina en tono burlo.

Micol sonrió y la ignoro. Siguieron corriendo pero la lluvia se intensifico y tuvieron que buscar refugio. Se detuvieron en la entrada de un edificio.

-Maldición esto nos pasa por lenta- se quejo Micol de brazos cruzados.

-Deja de maldecir- le reprocho Corina.

La lluvia caía con intensidad y ellos solo podían ver aquella cortina de agua que cubría toda la calle.

-¡Ayudaaa!- se oyó el grito de una voz femenina aguda, casi como la de una niña.

Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí preocupadas.

-¿Ustedes también oyeron eso?- pregunto Corina temerosa.

Las dos chicas afirmaron con la cabeza.

-¿Deberíamos ayudar?- pregunto Corina dudosa.

Micol sonrió y llevo su mano a su muslo derecho sacando un hermoso cuchillo de combate decorado con finas piedras.

-Eso me encantaría- dijo Micol.

-¿Siempre cargas ese cuchillo?- pregunto Corina asustada.

-No soy una asesina pero no soy tan idiota como para dejarme vencer- dijo Micol con dulzura.

-Siempre tan peligrosa- dijo Corina con una tímida sonrisa.

-Es natural que teman, pero sabes que no estoy loca- dijo Micol.

-Loca estas, peligrosa eres, pero a pesar de todo sé que puedo confiar en ti en las buenas y en las malas- dijo Corina con dulzura.

-¿Entonces vamos a ayudar?- pregunto Laila con una sonrisa torcida.

Micol afirmo con la cabeza.

Corina recogió un viejo tuvo oxidado del suelo y Laila tomo una rama que había caído de uno de los arboles por culpa del feroz viento. Sigilosamente comenzaron a caminar hacia la esquina.

Micol hizo una seña para que la siguieran. Las jóvenes se aferraron con fuerza a sus armas

-1… 2…3- conoto Micol.

En un rápido movimiento las jóvenes doblaron en la esquina… Pero se llevaron una sorpresa al solo hallar a un pequeño conejo gris y a un gato negro acorralado por tres rottweilers.

-¿Pero qué está pasando?- dijo Laila confundida.

Los tres perros voltearon a ver a las jóvenes. Uno de ellos, el del medio, soltó un gruñido. Lentamente comenzaron a acercárseles, entre las patas de esos grandes perros se escabulleron el gato y el conejo.

-Oh mi Dios nos van a atacar- dijo Corina retrocediendo temerosa.

Las tres retrocedían, Micol se mantenía firme para atacar pero sus amigas estaban demasiado asustadas. Corina piso una lata y callo sentada, comenzó a temblar esperando lo peor. Sus amigas se quedaron de pie junto a ella.

-Tengo miedo- dijo Laila con la voz temblorosa.

-Manténganse firmes no podemos bacilar- dijo Micol.

El perro del medio avanzo un poco más y lanzo su enorme pie, con el aspecto de garra, hacia Corina. En un rápido movimiento el conejo desvió el ataque de una patada y se puso frente a la joven.

-Qué clase de perro son esto- dijo Corina asustada al ver sus peligrosas garras.

Micol comenzó a dudar pues esta situación era poco común.

El perro nuevamente elevo su pata para poder aplastar al conejito, pero rápidamente Corina tomo al pequeño animalito y lo protegió entre sus brazos. El enorme perro soltó un gruñido molesto.

Micol y Laila se agacharon junto a su amiga. La castaña tomo al pequeño gato entre sus manos y clavo en cuchillo frente a ellas. El rottwelweir se lanzo molesta contra ellas pero una extraña barrera le impedía el paso.

-Una bruja- dijo el perro con voz gruesa.

Laila se desmayo sobre sus amigas, corina quedo paralizada con el conejo en brazos y Micol se aferro a sus amigas.

-Un lazo irrompible, la sangre te reconoce como hija de Dios… La fuerza de tu alma te arrastra hacia la verdad, el origen de tu existencia te atrapara… Regresa a donde perteneces- dijo el perro.

-Un conjuro- murmuro Micol asustada.

Un extraño agujero negro comenzó abrirse bajo sus pies. Micol se aferro con más fuerza a sus amigas y al gato, ambas chicas cerraron sus ojos esperando el final.

Fueron absorbidas por esa extraña fuerza, se sentían arrastradas por un corriente de energía pura. Sentían que sus cuerpos pesaban toneladas, eran asfixiadas por la brutalidad del momento.

Una extraña luz alcanzo su rostro. Se removió molesta en el suelo por el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos. Al principio todo se veía borroso pero poco a poco fue recuperando la visión. Lo primero que encontró fue a un hermoso conejito gris y a un gatito negro observarla con preocupación.

-Mi cuerpo- se quejo Laila mientras trataba de recuperarse.

Con dificultad logro sentarse y observo los alrededores. Estaban en un callejón y notaba que el suelo sobre el que estaba era de tierra.

-Pero si estábamos frente a una farmacia- dijo Laila asustada.

Repentinamente agacho la mirada hacia su derecha y vio los cuerpos de sus amigas, notando que ellas llevaban ropas diferentes y además Corina tenia ¿Orejas?... Sin pensarlo dos veces Laila gateo hasta sus amigas y comenzó a zamarrearlas para que despertaran.

-Malditas despierten- decía Laila.

-Déjame dormir un poco más- se quejo Micol entre sueños.

Corina abrió sus ojos aturdida por lo que paso. Con pereza se sentó mientras se refregaba los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- dijo Corina somnolienta.

-Esas criaturas a las que se enfrentaron las trajeron a otra dimensión- dijo una voz dulce y aguda.

Laila abrió los ojos bien grande y volteo a ver a los pequeños animalitos, su cuerpo se tenso por completo.

-El conejo hablo- dijo Laila espantada.

Corina reacciono al instante al recordar todo lo que había pasado. Desesperada miro lo que la rodeaba, estaba asustada.

-Laila donde estamos, tengo miedo- dijo Corina con la voz temblorosa.

Las voces desesperadas llegaron a los oídos de la castaña. En un rápido movimiento reacción sentándose, trato de buscar su cuchillo para defenderse pero no lo encontré.

-Demonios perdí mi cuchillo- dijo Micol frustrada.

Corina y Laila se lanzaron sobre ella aferrándose cada una a un brazo de la castaña.

-Micol el conejito hablo, esta endemoniado- dramatizo Laila.

-Esto debe ser solo una horrible pesadilla- se dijo Corina a sí misma.

Micol miro a aquellos animalitos que las veían preocupado.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Micol seria.

-Yo soy Clío y el es Rem- dijo la hermosa conejita.

-Si hablan es seguro de que pertenecen a otra dimensión- dijo Micol.

-Así es, nosotros pertenecemos a esta dimensión- dijo el gato.

Micol elevo la mirada y le dio un rápido vistazo al lugar donde se hallaba. Una fuerte punzada en su cabeza la hizo confundirse.

-¿Cómo llegamos?- pregunto Micol.

-Los perros demoniacos abrieron un portal dimensional que nos trajo hasta aquí- dijo Clío.

-Ya lo recuerdo- dijo Micol.

-Pero creo que mas importante es saber qué clase de criaturas son- dijo el gato serio.

Micol se puso de pie y sus amigas la imitaron.

-Yo soy una bruja- dijo Micol seria.

-¿Y tus amigas?- pregunto el gato.

-Son solo humanas- dijo Micol.

-Todo el que pueda atravesar el portal es más que humano- dijo el gato.

Las tres chicas se sorprendieron ante aquella declaración.

-Imposible- dijo Corina.

-Huele a un sukubo- dijo el gato mirando a Laila.

-Y aun Inu- dijo Clío mirando a Corina.

Fue entonces cuando Laila y Micol miraron a Corina, la primera porque recordó las orejas y la segunda porque sabía que era un Inu.

Corina tenía colas y orejas de perro de un pelaje rubio dorado. Pero también les llamo la atención la ropa que vestía. Corina llevaba puesto una falda a cuadros rosas con varias capas de tul por debajo, un cardigán azul que dejaba su ombligo descubierto, una bucaneras blancas y unos zapatos negros de vestir de taco aguja; su pelo estaba recogido en dos coletas bajas y tenía mechas de color rojo.

Casi por impulsa Micol y Laila observaron la ropa que llevaban puestas. Laila vestía n short a cuadros blanco con negros, una campera fucsia que le llegaba un poco más abajo del busto con detalles a cuadritos y unas botas negras cortas, su pelo estaba recogido en una trenza cocida. Micol llevaba un mini short negro que apenas tapaba su cola, una musculosa negra con cierre al frente con un pequeño escote en v que no cubría su ombligo de breteles anchos, unas medias de red con un estuche negro en su muslo izquierdo, una botas negras de cuero arruchadas hasta las rodillas y unos guantes de cuero negro que dejaban sus dedos descubiertos, su pelo lo llevaba suelto con una gorra negra.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Quién cambio nuestras ropas?- dijo Corina exaltada.

Rápidamente una mano tapo su boca.

-Lo mejor será que no llamemos la atención, no digan nada extraño y déjenme a mí controlar la situación- dijo Micol seria.

La castaña tomo al gato en sus brazos.

-¿Podrían decirnos dónde estamos?- pregunto Micol.

La conejita le hizo señas a Corina para que lo alzara y así lo hizo.

-Bienvenidos a Fortuna- dijo la conejita con alegría.

Los ojos de Micol se abrieron como platos, su corazón latió con fuerza y su respiración era entre cortada. Perdió un poco el equilibro por la impresión de aquellas palabras pero Laila la ayudo a mantenerse estable.

Para sus amigas no paso por alto su reacción.

-¿Sabes qué lugar es este?- pregunto Laila preocupada.

-Creo saberlo pero tengo mis dudas- dijo Micol sin poder salir de su asombro.

-Entonces confía en nosotras para despejar tus dudas- dijo el gato.

La castaña respiro hondo y trato de recuperar el control.

-¿Conocen un lugar llamado devil may cry?- pregunto Micol asustada.

Los dos animalitos se sorprendieron por la pregunta y esta reacción no paso por alto para las jóvenes.

-Allí nos dirigíamos antes de ser capturados- dijo Clío.

Micol miro a sus dos amigas y ellas asintieron con la cabeza aun con dudas.

-Queremos ir con ustedes- pidió Micol asustada.

-Entonces sígannos – dijo el gato haciendo señas con sus patitas.

Las chicas tragaron con dificultad y comenzaron a seguir las indicaciones de los animalitos por toda la ciudad.

8


End file.
